koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Richard Meyer
Richard Meyer (リチャード・マイヤ, Richard Myer, Ricardo Meyer or Ricardo Maia in the Portuguese adaptation) is a video game character from the Fatal Fury fighting game series. __TOC__ Story Originally from Brazil, Richard is a Capoeira master who used his skills to entertain the nightclub crowds. While he had fun entertaining the masses and loved the recognition for it, he felt he had to move on. Moving to the United States, Richard made his home in Southtown. It was here that he opened the Pao Pao Café, a nightclub reminiscent of those of his native Brazil. Unlike the bars in Southtown, Richard would not tolerate any discord caused by criminals and thugs in his club, literally kicking them out if they do. When Geese Howard held the King of Fighters tournament, Richard entered to promote the Pao Pao Café. While he accomplished this goal and beat several fighters in the process, he was beaten by the Lonely Wolves (the Bogard brothers, Terry and Andy, and Muay Thai champ Joe Higashi). Richard was a good sport about losing and the Pao Pao Café became Southtown's ideal nightclub spot. The club also became a hot spot among fighters where they can spar against one another or just hang out. This was evident when another King of Fighters tournament was held by Wolfgang Krauser and all the fights were shown live in the café. The profits from that venture were so high that, combined with the club's ongoing popularity, Richard had enough money to build a second Pao Pao Café in Southtown. During the grand opening of Pao Pao Café 2, with his Capoeira student, Bob Wilson, acting as the manager, the place was wrecked by the Jin twins, Chonshu and Chonrei. As Bob went after the Jin twins for what they had done, Richard stayed to rebuild the second Pao Pao. After he rebuilds the club, he gives it to Bob, who Richard felt was worthy of full ownership because of his impressive skills. Richard now has devoted his time to entertain the masses and garner attention for both Pao Pao Cafés. He has made many friends in the fighting community ever since. While Bob usually does the fighting, Richard will throw down once more if challenged. Personality Richard loves to see what he's accomplished, and the Pao Pao Café chain is what he loves the most. Richard is a very outgoing person in his spare time. When at work, he takes it very seriously. Skills *'Acrobatics' - Richard Meyer is very acrobatic due to his mastery of Capoeira. *'Bar tending' - Richard is an expert bartender able to conjure up all sorts of drinks and cocktails. Fighting Style Richard fights with Capoeira moves. In the first Fatal Fury, he had a move which he grabbed the ceiling of his stage and kicked the enemy. Music * Halema Kyou Capoeira Tatakai no Uta (Halema School of Capoeira Fight Song) - Fatal Fury, KOF Maximum Impact 2 Voice Actors *Kong Kuwata - since debut *Kofi Candela - Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Masaharu Satō - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Ward Perry - animated series (English voice) Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - NPC opponent * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - unlockable Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 - during Terry's ending * Fatal Fury Special - during Terry's ending * Fatal Fury 3 - appears in the background when facing CPU Bob * Real Bout Fatal Fury - Andy and Duck King's endings * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - in the staff roll * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - in Bob's ending * The King of Fighters '94 - in the Mexico stage * The King of Fighters XI - in the Fatal Fury team's ending * The King of Fighters XII - mentioned in Terry's sidestory * The King of Fighters XIII - talks with Joe in his team's backstory, passing mention in Women Fighters' story and cameo in their ending * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo * Days of Memories (fourth title) - text only; talking to Terry * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf * Garou Densetsu Special Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves Sprites Gallery Image:Richardmeyerff1.jpg|Richard Meyer from Fatal Fury. 04_richard_meyer.png|Richard Meyer from Fatal Fury TV specials and film Image:Richard-ova.jpg|Richard Meyer from Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Image:Richard-garou.gif|Richard Meyer at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in February Category:Capoeiristas